Hunters and target shooters often have difficulty keeping their firearm steady during aiming and shooting. Various factors contribute to that difficulty including weather, physical infirmities, awkward shooting locations, and bodily movements or vibrations caused by breathing, heartbeat, nervous ‘jitters’ and other physiological processes.
Most field firearm stabilizing assistance has been provided near the front or barrel of a firearm using bipods or tripods that support the gun weight and minimize the front motion of the firearm. However, to date, the industry has neglected providing adequate stabilization or isolation using rear-only or buttstock-only firearm support, where movements from the shoulder, arm and hands can be transmitted into the buttstock of the firearm and impair siting for accurate fire.